A bit line sense amplifier in embedded Dynamic Random Access Memory (eDRAM) generally includes one or two cross-coupled transistor or device pairs. Ideally, each device parameter such as threshold voltage Vt, transconductance coefficient β, node capacitance, etc., of one transistor in the transistor pair is the same as that of the other transistor in the same transistor pair. Manufacturing process deviations, however, cause differences or offsets in parameters of different transistors. As a result, two transistors even though manufactured by the same process intrinsically have two threshold voltages Vt with two different values. Many techniques have been used to compensate for the difference in threshold voltages Vt. Most of the techniques, however, are not applicable for use in eDRAMs that are manufactured by advanced technology in the nano-scale and/or operate above 300 MHz.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.